The Star in My Sky
by ditto252510dp
Summary: Jasper and Rosalie are twins from a very fast pace town. Rosalie is forced to be engaged when she is only 18 to a man she soon finds out to be abusive. Can her bestfriend, Emmett, save her or will it be to late?


**Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

It was just a normal day for me. Hanging out with my best friend by the park and watching all the other people while talking amongst ourselves.

Alice and Jasper were talking about their wedding coming up this fall. Alice wanted it to be when the leaves were at their best coloring for the picture.

Alice worked at a fashion and designing center with Edwards mom, Esme. She had a special article set up just for her wedding. That was the good thing about living in Maple wood, Virginia. It was a small town so that meant not much news, so there was a spot for every wedding that happened there. Unfortunately I didn't get to live here.

Me and my older brother Jasper had to live in the big town that was about 20 miles from here in Kinnington, Virginia. When Jasper got his license we went driving around until we found a decent looking town that we could just relax.

At this very park was where he first met Alice.

_We where just looking around when a little pixie looking girl came up to us. Her jet black hair was cut just above her shoulder at the longest, in lairs that were spiked out in a pixie style. She was no taller than 4'10 and had stylish black stilettos making her a bit taller. Her casual out fit was just a black spaghetti strap cami, with stonewashed dark jean capri's._

"_Hi. I'm Alice. Are you new here?" sheasked looking between Jasper and I._

"_Well we're just visiting but yes this would be the first time we've been here." Jasper said extending his hand for her to shake. "I'm Jasper."_

"_And I'm Rosalie." I said holding mine out also after she had shook Jaspers._

"_Well it's nice to met you both. I could show you around town and introduce you to some of my friends, if you would like?" she said gesturing to a group of three people by a big fountain._

"_That would be great, thank you." Jasper said._

_She smiled, and I could have sworn I heard my brother sigh, and turned toward the group she had gestured to._

"_Hey, guys! This is Rosalie and Jasper. They're visiting the town and I thought I could show them around." she said as we approached them. Then turned to us, "This is Edward, Emmett and Bella."_

_Edward was a fairly tall boy, 16-17 maybe, who had messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He had a sarcastic look on his face that told me I wasn't going to like him very much. His small yet muscular figure was no more than 6'2._

_Bella was an average looking, yet beautiful, girl. Her brown hair went just past her breasts and was naturally wavy. Her brown eyes reminded me of milk chocolate. She had a small smile on her face and I could tell she was shy the way she kept looking down._

_Emmett had short, curly, brown hair that was a tad darker than Bella's and his eyes were more of a dark chocolate. I could tell they were related. He was a lot bigger than Edward and you could see his muscles through his tight t-shirt._

"_Bella and Edward just hooked up a few months ago, and Emmett is Bella's older brother." she continued explaining as we shook hands with everyone. When I shook hands with Emmett he smiled warmly at me and I could see he had dimples._

_We talked for hours just getting to know one-another until Jasper noticed the sun setting._

"_We really should be going. It was really nice to meet you. I hope we can see you again." Jasper said looking strait into Alice's eyes._

"_Well… you could always come back." Alice said looking down and blushing._

_He then looked to me as if to ask me if it were ok. "You have the license." I told him smiling._

_He smiled at me in thanks and turned back to her to say goodbye._

"_So you are coming back?" Emmett asked me as I watched my brother talking to the little pixie._

"_Of course. Look at him. I don't think he could stand not coming back." I said still watching my brother who had a light in his eyes that I've never seen before. But I don't have to have seen it to know what it was._

"_I hope he can handle that little shopping freak." he said chuckling watching them also._

"_I better go get him before he starts some other conversation that we'd have to wait for." I said turning to look at him._

"_Alright. Well I guess I'll see you around?" he asked with a look that I didn't recognize._

"_If your with her and I'm with him, I'm sure I'll run into you again." I told him laughing slightly. It was the first time that I could really laugh since… never mind, but I haven't really laughed in a long time unless it was to make Jasper feel better. It didn't really work 'cause he knew it was fake, but it felt good to be able to laugh even just a little._

_We said our goodbyes and got into the car to go back home. The ride was quiet but it was a comfortable quiet._

I think that was the turning point for both of our lives. He had Alice now and I had someone that I knew I could talk to; Emmett.

_______________________________________________________

**Hi!! So did you like it? I know that those aren't real places, they aren't supposed to be. But any way let me know if you like it by hitting that green button down there. You know you want to. Depending on the reviews I'll see if I'm gonna continue. Thanks, bye!!! :D OH! Remember to review!!! hehehe. ;) (sorry about the summary change. i was thinking of the wrong story. This one is right i promise!)**


End file.
